


I Used To Like History

by backyardgrave



Category: Time Bandits (1981)
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backyardgrave/pseuds/backyardgrave
Relationships: Randall (Time Bandits)/Kevin (Time Bandits)
Kudos: 7





	I Used To Like History

"I used to like history."

Having broken away from the group, Randall found Kevin back at the monument. They had just nearly escaped the event it memorialized, jumping forward a hundred or so years to a time when things were quieter. Kevin was crouched, his fingers clumsily tracing the grooves of the engraved names. There were a lot of them. Before Randall could ask him what he thought he was still doing out here, Kevin continues.

"The wars, the heroes... on paper it all just seemed so grand. But now... It's... It's horrible, Randall. Everywhere we go, every time we go to. It's always the same."

"Sure is." Randall didn't know if this was the right thing to say, but it didn't appear to matter; he wasn't even sure if Kevin heard him. He seemed to be stuck in himself, and after a frustrated moment, a question broke free.

"If we're really supposed to be made in god's image then... then why are humans such awful people?"

Randall, pausing, looks up over his shoulder as he answers, as if in danger of being overheard. "The Supreme Being's not that great of a guy Himself, if you ask me."

"Are we just doomed to be like this, then? To kill each other, over and over? All throughout time?" Kevin looks inwardly as he casts his eyes to the ground, a deep inner turmoil welling up like a physical pain inside of him. Randall holds his gaze on Kevin, leaning over to bid him to meet his eyes.

"...He's not all bad, though. The Supreme Being."

Kevin does look up and finds a kind of deliberate concern in Randall's face, as if trying to see around the corner of Kevin's collapsing sense of self, keeping an eye on his soul. The look was uncharacteristically genuine, which was striking, but there was a familiar tinge of judgmental distaste to it that Kevin took odd comfort in. It was still Randall.

"'Was always going on about 'balance'. Figures perfection lies in the motion of opposing forces, or something like that. We didn't get a lot of the Greater Purpose pep talks down in the forestry department, but it's hard not to overhear things."

Randall straightens up a little, prompting Kevin to do the same, as if holding him up by their connected gaze. Kevin doesn't resist, but suppresses a sudden physical desire to reach out to Randall. This turns into a suppressing of tears. Kevin's face goes steely in response, hung on the moment, waiting. Randall notices. He doesn't know what else to say, but looks for something, anything to shift the tension. Not having time to second-guess himself, he goes on,

"...Don't be so hard on yourself, Kev. It's not your fault the world's gone mad."

Kevin's face scrunches, and this gives Randall the moment he'd been looking for to kick himself. He wasn't cut out for this... touchy-feely business. Why did Kevin keep roping him into it? _How_ did Kevin keep roping him into it? He should have sent Wally to go look for him instead; shouldn't have let himself-

The wheel of self-reprimand comes skidding to a halt when Kevin chimes, "...Then who's fault is it?" The inertia of Randall's frustration comes tumbling out, which he regrets immediately.

"I dont know, Kev, why're you asking me? I make _trees_ , Kevin. Human conscious is a different department."

"...I'm sorry, Randall."

That was it. Kevin looked liked a kicked puppy, and Randall couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh for god's sake don't be _sorry_ -"

This comes off more strongly than Randall intended, and he sees Kevin shrink back even further. Randall, shunting aside his flush of shameful sympathy, leans into his indifference.

"Look, it is what it is, isn't it? No use wringing your own neck about it. Come on, get up."

The command is accompanied by a steadying yank as Randall pulls Kevin to his feet.

"Can't be sittin' about here all day talking like fools. We've got work to do."

The comment was directed mostly at himself. Randall's face burned, and he tried to walk it off. Why _did_ Kevin keep roping him into these... situations? He stole a glance back at Kevin, who was now trudging along behind him, churning thoughts still present on his downcasted face. Randall looked back before Kevin had time to look up. Some kind of foreign feeling had settled itself in the pit of Randall's abdomen, and he didn't like it.

"Best to keep moving."


End file.
